Kataang: Waterbenders
by The Green Panda
Summary: couldn't think of a better name A Kataang fanfic. Mostly about Katara debating whether she likes Aang or not. And they are waterbending together in part of it, so the name sort of does make sense.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Avatar: The Last Airbender...although maybe if complete my goal to destroy the world...I mean..Yeah, I don't own Avatar.

* * *

Katara sat quietly near the water. She had been practicing her waterbending for a while, but now she was just playing around with the water. She looked over where the other three were. Sokka was looking for food, as usual, and Toph and Aang were practing waterbending.

Katara sighed. She missed teaching Aang, always having him by her side. She loved to practice with him. Katara looked back at the three of them. She coulnd't hear them, but she knew that they were trying to persuade Aang to do something. Katara was about to get up and tell them to stop, but before she had even stood up, Toph pushed Aang towards her.

"Hi Katara..." Aang muttered, brushing himself off.

"Hi Aang!" Katara said.

"Um...I was wondering if we could...practice some waterbending?"

"Sure, of course!" Katara smiled.

Aang jumped in the pond where Katara had been waterbending.

"Aang! Be careful!" Katara said, "It's cold out, you don't want to get sick!"

"Trust me, I'll be fine!" Aang said, now standing a few yards away from Katara on an ice platform.

"Okay Aang! We'll start off-oof!" Katara said as she was pushed into the water by Aang's waterbending. Katara stood up, the water up to her knees. Her hair had fallen out, and long curls were covering her face. Aang's eyes sparkled. He had only seen her with her hair out twice before, but the first time she was angry and it didn't have the same effect. He was so taken a back by how pretty Katara was that he didn't realize the platform disappearing below him. He went under the water. He was so startled that he started to panic. Katara noticed him struggling and ran to save him. When she pulled him ashore, she was very relieved to see that Aang was okay.

"Aang-I'm so sorry." Katara said, her voice full of concern,

"It's fine, I should have payed more attention."

"Okay, everone's saved, NOW LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Toph yelled.

There you are. The first chapter. Hope you like it. It's short...Sorry about the sort of stupid disclaimer. I try...


	2. Chapter 2

Diclamer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

But I own a panda. A GREEN panda.

* * *

Katara had woke up early the next day and she quietly walked around. She remembered almost making Aang drown. But she also remembered how fun it was to waterbend with him for the first time in months. Katara was so caught up in her thoughts, that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and she bumped into Toph.

"Oh, Hi Katara." Toph said, "You up early also?"

"Yeah." Katara said and started walking with Toph.

"Hey...nice job saving Twinkle Toes back there." Toph said and punched Katara in the arm.

"So...how's Aang's earthbending going?" Katara asked Toph.

"Good, but I think he'd rather waterbend with you, Katara."

"Really?" Katara said excitedly, and Toph gave her 'A look'.

"I mean...Oh, Really?" Katara said, but with less enthusiasm. Toph laughed.

"What?" Katara whined.

"Oh,,,nothing." Toph said and laughed again, but quieter. Katara, too embarassed to continue wih the subject, said, "Should we look for food, or do you think Sokka already go some?"

"Well, I doubt that Sokka is awake."

"Yeah, true, but maybe Aang is looking for us, I better go back."

"Well I'm not staying here," Toph said, "You and Twinkle Toes should not be together without supervision." She teased.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind..." Toph said. Katara glared at her.

"You should mind your own buisness, anyway!" She said. She walked away in a huffy, Toph smiling widely.

* * *

No, Dammit! This chapter is even shorter!!!! Why am I cursed with writing short chapters? Why? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer:

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Although it doesn't really matter that much, one thing that really bothers me is that the characters aren't real. No, Dammit..they **are** real. So nevermind.

* * *

Aang was sitting up on top of his sleeping bag (is that what it is?). Sokka was still asleep. _Maybe I should wake him up_, Aang thought. He shook Sokka, and Sokka said, still half asleep "nngh...Where's the meeaaaattt?"

"Sokka!" Aang whispered, "Wake up!"

"Huh? Wha? Oh! G' morning..." Sokka said.

"I think Katara and Toph are looking for breakfast, so you've got some time to rest, but I thought I should wake you up."

"Okay.: Sokka said sleepily. Aang suddenly went off into his own little dream land, spacing out. Sokka noticed, and flicked Aang.

"Aang? Are you thinking about my sister?" He asked cynically. Sokka had been suspicious for a while.

"Huh? What?" Aang quickly began shuffling through a random bag.

"Oh, Come on." Sokka said. "I know you like her!" Sokka was kidding around, but he did have a touch of anger in his voice. Sokka was not fully sure that he liked the fact that Aang liked his sister.

"Ah.." Aang gave up. "You aren't angry?" Sokka thought about this for a bit. Then finally decided.

"Well, I was at first, but I can't break up true love." Sokka said, emphasizing the 'true love.' Aang looked like he was about to say something, but he noticed Katara, walking back.

"Katara! Got any food?" He asked eagerly. Katara sat down.

"Toph's getting it." She said, anger in her tone.

"Temper, temper." Sokka teased. Katara stood back up, and walked away.

_I can't be anywhere without anyone making fun of me._ She thought. She walked through the forest, kicking trees and leaves. She was thinking about what Toph said.

_Who gave her the right to suddenly decide I liked Aang? He's just a great friend, and I like to waterbend with him. _She thought. _So what's the big deal? _

She found a small puddle and took all the water out of it, then splashed it against a tree.

_I would never love Aang. It could ruin our friendship forever. _

Katara thought about when she met him for the first time, and her thoughts changed.

_What if...I'm just in denial? What if I do like him?...No, no...I would never._

Katara sat down on a stone, still lost in her thoughts. Finally she shook her head and walked back to where Aang, Sokka, and Toph, now were.

"Finally!" Toph said as Katara was in sight.

"Yes! Now we can eat!" Sokka said as Toph created earth plates for them.

"So...what's for breakfast?" Katara asked, sitting next to Aang.

"Well," Aang said, "Toph got some berries-"

"And I've got some nuts in my bag!" Sokka finished the sentence for Aang. Katara laughed and stood up.

"Come on, Aang, let's go fishing." She said, and Aang got up as well. They walked over to the pond and began to waterbend through the water, looking for fish.

* * *

Yay! A longer chapter! Woot! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. And I'm not so creative, so I don't have a hilarious disclaimer for you...sorry.

* * *

It was very quiet, and there was no conversation until Katara finally broke the silence.

"Um...Aang?" She said.

"Yes?"

"Well, Toph came up with this...crazy idea that...I liked you.."

"Crazy?"

"Yeah...and I thought maybe...the reason she thought of it is because you liked me...but that's crazy too..."

"Well, I um.." Aang was blushing now.

"Nevermind. Just forget I said that." Katara said quickly.

"Right..here's a fish I caught. I guess I'll go back now." Aang placed it in Katara's hands and walked away quickly. Katara watched as he walked away. He didn't look angry, but he looked a bit embarrassed and sad. She wondered what she had said that had hurt Aang so much.

_If he doesn't like me...I don't see why..._ She looked over at Aang, who was shuffling through another bag. Finally she realized that if he was so hurt by what she said, than he did like her. She buried her face in her hands. _How could I not have noticed?_

"HEY, KATARA! HURRY UP WITH THAT FISH!" Sokka yelled, and Katara was snapped out of her thoughts. She started to walk over to them. When she got there, she gave the fish to Sokka and headed towards where she usually sat when they were eating, next to Aang. She paused for a moment before sitting down. She felt her face grow hot, and instead sat between Toph and Sokka. She didn't look up at Aang until she finished eating. He didn't seem to notice that she wasn't sitting with him. He was just happily eating his food. But Katara was still very worried that she could have hurt Aang's feelings. It was then that Katara realized Toph had noticed she had been looking at Aang for a while. Toph gave a cynical smile. Katara threw her a glare, and with a move of her hand, showed Toph that she was about to whack her with some water. Toph's smile turned into a frown. Now everyone was quiet, and it was very awkward. Toph looked around.

"I'm gonna go...practice some earthbending." She got up and walked away, loud rumbles soon following. Now the awkwardness hit Sokka. He looked at Katara, who was blushing more and more, and he looked over at Aang, who was still eating.

"Um...I have to go do something...over there." He got up and walked the opposite direction Toph did in the forest. When Sokka left, Katara and Aang looked up at the same time. As Katara's vision borrowed Aang's, she looked away. They had been left alone.

* * *

Oooohhh...what's gonna happen? Hope you liked this chapter!!!!1111oneoneonefour 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER. Caps catch your attention, do they not?

* * *

As Katara looked down, she heard Aang sigh.

_Great, Katara. _She thought. _He's been so nice to you and all you've done is hurt his feelings._ These thoughts kept racing through her mind, until she suddenly felt sleepy. She yawned.

"You should go to sleep, Katara." Aang said, climbing into his sleeping bag. Katara nodded and climbed into hers as well. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

She awoke again around midnight, it seemed. Sokka and Toph had come back, and Aang was awake also.

"Aang?" She whispered.

"Katara? You couldn't sleep either?" He replied.

"No..." She said. It was quiet for a while, until Aang broke the silence.

"Hey, Katara, I wanted to show you something." He said, standing up.

"Okay." He started walking somewhere, and Katara followed. They walked through the forest, and as Katara walked behind Aang she noticed how well he knew the way.

_He must have been here many times before..._ She thought. She opened her mouth to ask him, but Aang stopped. They were at a large field, cut off from the forest.

"Look up." Aang said. Katara did as told, and gasped. In the sky, along with the shining star, there were many rings of colorful light. It was the most beautiful thing Katara had ever seen.

"It's-I mean-Wow!" Katara stammered.

"Yeah..." Aang said. He looked over at her while she was still looking up. "Um...Katara?" He said finally.

"Yes, Aang?" She looked down at him.

"Well...I just...I've been wanting to tell you this...And I've tried to...but I-" Aang stopped and looked away. He sighed.

"Yes?"

Aang thought for a bit. What would happen if he told her? What would she think? It could distract him from training, it could ruin their friendship forever. Almost these same thoughts had been going through Katara's mind the other day. "I...never mind...It's nothing." He sighed softly. "You should go back, and get some rest." Katara looked at Aang with concern. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Aang." She said, and began walking back to camp. After Katara was out of sight, Aang put his head to his hands.

_Great...right when I'm about to tell her, fear overcomes me. _He thought. _Why can't I just... _He groaned and sat down in the grass, falling asleep there.

* * *

WoOoOoO! Second to last chapter!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

I do not own Avatar: The last airbender.

* * *

The next day, when the gang awoke without Aang, they panicked. They searched all over for him. Most of the time, Katara just sat there, contemplating the night before. But finally,

"I know where he is." She said as the team ran frantically around her.

"Where?" Sokka said, his voice cracking in the middle of the word.

"I'll get him." Said Katara. As she left she noticed out of the corner of her eye, that Toph was smiling cynically.

As she walked, she continued to think about last night.

_What was Aang going to tell me? _She thought, _Why didn't he tell me? Why did he look so...so sad? _Katara remembered how he looked. It was in his tone to. The past couple days had been so confusing for Katara. Everyone teasing her, the conversations she had with Aang grew more and more awkward. More questions came to mind. Not about Aang, but about the way Katara had been acting.

_Why have I been blushing whenever our eyes meet? _She thought. Sure, it was awkward, but she had never done this before. What had gotten into her? _Why did I always long to be with him? Why was I so worried that he hated me? _She continued to ask herself. Anyone would be worried, _But Aang would never hate someone that much. And I was **really **worried. _

Katara rubbed her temples as she walked, slowing her pace down.

_The way he looks at me... _She thought, _with that heart warming smile..._ She smiled, thinking about it, _His eyes, I know they had the look of love... But do I look at him the same way?_

She stopped. She had come to the opening to the field. Aang was sitting up, and he looked like he was thinking.

"Aang?" Katara tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around and looked at her, it was like the world stood still. Her heart skipped a beat. She blushed.

_I-I do. _Aang's face changed.

"Katara? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Aang...I-" She paused.

"Katara? Are you sick? We should go back-"

"I love you." Katara said quickly, the words pouring out of her mouth. Aang didn't say anything, but hugged her, tighter than he ever had before. It was as if he was saying _I love you too._

Aang took her hand and they walked back to the camp.

"What took you so long?" Toph said. She noticed that they were holding hands, "What have you been up to?"

They just smiled, and looked at each other dreamily.

* * *

THE END.

Well, it took me about an hour maybe longer to write this chapter, then revise it, and all that crap. So I hope you like the ending!


End file.
